Truth in Between Lies
by moonangel666
Summary: Cal lightman had just figured out who had killed a federal judge. When he finds out the man in question has kidnapped one of his pupils. Now it is a race angst the clock and a test to see how good Cal is at reading in between the lies.


**_I do not have any right to the show Lie to Me. the only thing I own is the story below. Enjoy and review when done , if I missed spelled something ._**

_**Truth in Between Lies**_

_Chapter 1_

He sat in his office watching the video, waiting for the truth to show it's self in between all the lies the man was saying . There was no sound in the room just the man sitting with his feet up on his desk as the video played on the far wall. Then the man in the video shoulder twitched and the man sitting in the chair tipped something in the computer next to him. The video went back and then sound filled the room.

"Did u kill, May Dare?" "Did you kill your wife, Mr. Dare?" asked a man off camera.

The man in the video answered "No, I didn't Kill my wife." The slight shoulder twitch was there as well.

The man in the chair stared at the video and smiled some what as he stood and made his way to the door of his office. The minute he opened it sound came rushing to him. Cal Lightman walked out of his office to find Reynolds and tell him that Mr. Dare did kill his wife and that they need to find him before he kill some other poor whole thing could have been avoided had the FBI had contacted him and had him there when they interrogated him . But it was the FBI and they are ran by the Federal Government. So everything had to be done the hard way. The only reason Cal was asked to look at the video in the first place was because Mr. Dare's wife (now deceased) was a federal judge .

Finding Reynolds on the other hand was proving to be much more of a chore then he thought it would be. Then again with amount of work that had been dumped and piled on to his group by the FBI and "other" parts of the Federal Government it was not a big surprise that everyone was running around like a bunch of hens with their heads cut off. If not for the importance's of what he had just found out he would have ether tested one of the new trains or found someone else to investigate and see how well they knew the sciences behind their work. But he need to find Reynolds and put Mr. Dare be hide bars. He spotted Foster as he turned the corner she was talking to Loker.

"Hey, where is that bloody FBI agent Reynolds, Foster ?"He asked they both turned looked shocked at him . The look of shock lasted only for a few scents long and that worried him. Because it was real and it also meant something had happen while he had locked himself away in his office and with the video. "What happen?" he asked as he watched both of their faces for anything to upsetting. "Well Torres was kidnapped by Mr. Dare" answered Foster a flash of sadness and guilt was with the answer. "It's not your fault, love." the words came out be for he had even given them real thought. "We will find her, but I need you to get a hold of Reynolds and have him get back here." he was about to leave when he looked at Loker "Watch Emily for me she's in the room off of my office all right if you do that I'll put you back on the payroll" He didn't even wait to hear his answer he tuned and walked off Foster was with him on the phone.

"Reynolds is on his way and he will soon be here to go over the information he has on Mr. Dare." she said this as he put her phone away once it was out of her hands se started to she rube her hand trying to comfort her self. "It's going to be okay, love" He answered as he grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Torres is a tough girl; beside that she smart and she's a natural she will be okay for the time being" "We are going to do everything in our power to get her back breathing." he answered as they made it to one of the open offices he grabbed all the stuff for the FBI and knocked to the floor as he placed their new problem on the bored. Writing Torres name on the bored and turned and looked at the tag team group.

"One of our own have been kidnapped by this Dare fellow." "So we are going to do everything possible to find Torres." he announced to them then stared giving random orders. Soon Cal sat once again watching video feed from all over the office. Reynolds came in to the room and looked around as he did. "what happen in here?" he asked as he stared at the mess. "what dose it matter ?" "What matters is that a killer has kidnapped Torres that's what matters not the order of the bloody office." " So stop gaping at the mess and tell me what you found out?" he answered sternly as he stared at the video and watched for anything out of the ordinary. There was nothing no sighs nothing but well nothing .

Nothing was worse then something at lest if he had anything he could use it some how but he had nothing. Turning away from the video he turned and looked at Reynolds . Who was looking at the mess then Cal then back to the mess on the floor. "I know your up set that Torres has been kidnapped but did you need to take it out on the work everyone has done?" he asked "Yes I did, if your FBI pals had called me down when they were talking to Mr. Dare in the first place we wouldn't be here having this conversation ." "So if you would get to the point and tell me what you learned then report to Foster." Cal waited for him to have a come back about what he said about the FBI but he said nothing only a mill scent of sham ,guilt and distaste.

He under stood the last one but the other two left him feeling as if someone had yet to tell him the whole truth. Sighing to him self he mentally thought to himself there is always truth in between the lies. It was a mentally chant he had made for him self a long time ago. When Zoe and him had been married, around the end of their marriage at lest. Ever scene then he used it to remind him self that the truth is there if you look hared enough. With that he wiped the chair around and made the video expanded and narrowed in on the lunch area and there he founded what he need Torres and Mr. Dare talking and Torres had her hand flat and her arm ridged at her side and it was vary obvious what it was if her arm had been held out straight in front of her it would have said stop.

With that he new that his pupil had figured out that Mr. Dare had killed his wife and that he had kidnapped her because she had figured that out .

With that he stood and walked passed Reynolds who was saying something but he had no need for now . Finding Foster he told her to call the police and FBI he new where Torres was and the body of judge May Dare.

Now the only thing to do was to get there before she was no longer breathing.


End file.
